


Yours in Anticipation

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Courtship, Digital Art, Elizabethan, Fanfiction, M/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: With alle beste wishes for our close friendshippe in the verrie nearre future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours in Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> E-courting – where E means Elizabethan. Apologies to any real scholars reading this for my poor attempt at Elizabethan-flavoured spelling. Created for [lenkti](http://lenkti.livejournal.com/) in the 2011 SGA Art Valentine exchange. Lenkti said: "I'd like McKay/Sheppard, the team, or any of the individual members of the team. Romantic is good." Medium: digital manips. Another very late post - I forgot to archive it in 2011.
> 
> The reference pics are [here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/368256/368256_original.jpg), if anyone's interested.

 

 


End file.
